Yo, Ho, Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me!
by SUP3R RA1NB0W DA5H
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean/ MLP Crossover! Basically the same story, but with PONIES! This is a spoof of Curse of The Black Pearl, but I may do others... kekeke... Rated M for violence, blood, gore, and sexual tension.


**SUP BROS**

**THIS BE A NEW STORY FOR THE BRONIES! BUT BE WARNED, THIS TALE IS NOT FOR YE FEINT OF HEART!**

**I got this idea fer a tale whilst listening to She's a Pony (WoodenToaster Remix), and we be havin' a story before us now! Avast, and let us get under way!**

**Savy?**

* * *

_The ocean is a majestic example of nature. It is full of life in almost all forms, made of the very substance that made life possible. Hundreds of creatures lurk below the surface, many of them deadly and able to cause death to those who dare abuse them. _

_However, it is what is above the water that you have to worry about most..._

* * *

1745

August

Caribbean Islands

A ship slowly passed through the fog between the islands of Jamaica and Cuba. The wooden marvel groaned as water sloshed up against the wooden hull, splashing over the rails onto the decks. Naval personnel lulled on the top decks, silently conversing with each other.

At the bow, a young filly was standing over the rail, wings folded against her back. She was singing a tune so faint that if you had even coughed you would have missed it.

"Yo, ho ho... a pirate's life for me..."

Suddenly, a large hand landed on the filly's shoulder. She squeaked and looked up, only to see her friend, Ms. Applejack.

"Careful, young 'un," Applejack muttered. She stared out at the sea distastefully, smirking at the fog. "Yeh don't want to attract any pirates for real, now do ya?"

The pegasus filly shuddered a bit. "No, miss... I'm sorry..."

A new pony came up behind Applejack. "Well, Miss Applejack, I wouldn't wan't Fluttershy scared by all this pirate nonsense. Would you?"

Applejack, if possible, stood up straighter. "Why, no, Miss Sparkle!"

The newcomer was a slender, purple, pony. Her mane was very tidy, shades of violet and pink shining through the oily fog. Her eyes were the same piercing violet of her coat. Her cutie mark was a sparkling star, and her horn was glowing with the magic that cleared the fog in front of the ship.

"Now, Applejack, I want you too..."

While the two sailors discussed their plans, Fluttershy found herself detached from the situation. She gazed into the water, which was becoming as oily as the fog they were bogged down in. As Fluttershy looked, she saw a form in the water. It looked like a pony, but it was unconscious. It was slowly drifting towards their ship, and it looked like the pony on board was listing over into the sea.

Fluttershy flapped her wings frantically, shooting a whole foot into the air. "There- there's a pony down there!"

Twilight shot over to the shore, using her magic to lift the limp form onto the deck. However, in doing so, the ship was once again swallowed by fog. The whispy clouds began to curl over the deck, and those on hand strained to see into the darkness.

Twilight and Applejack stood over the pony. Applejack pushed her head to the pony's chest, listening for a pules. Everyone on deck waited anxiously.

Applejack finally lifted her head. "She's breathin', but she needs somepony to watch over her."

Twilight sighed in relief, her horn glowing once more. The fog around the boat began to lift, and some of the soldiers on deck began to shout frantically. Fluttershy looked up, and she could soon see why.

A ship- or what was left of it- was burning in the ocean, ash and gunpowder flowing out to sea. The scarlet flames reached up farther than Fluttershy would have thought possible, pushing up to the sky. The smell reached the ship she was on, and Fluttershy curled her nose at the stench of burning wood.

Twilight began galloping towards the lifeboats. "Come on, men! We need to look for survivors!" Fluttershy saw a British flag floating in the water. This was one of their ships, one of the Royal Fleet! Somepony had attacked them!

Applejack rushed next to Twilight as the lifeboat was lowered into the water. "Captain Sparkle, the gun-"

Suddenly the peaceful air was shattered by a massive explosion that blew out the windows on their ship. The burning wreck's gunpowder magazines had caught fire, leading to the shattering boom. Twilight stared, her face covered with soot. She began hauling the boat back up to the deck, grimacing.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy had hidden by the unconscious pony. She looked on the pony's chest, and saw a strange medallion hanging on the filly's neck. It was pure gold, and had a grinning skull engraved in it. Fluttershy's heart began beating faster as she realized what this pony was.

"You're- you're a pirate!"

Fluttershy quickly ripped the medallion off the white pony's body. She stuffed it in her own cloak, praying that no one would know who they were holding in custody. As the _Equestrian _made it's way back to port, Fluttershy held the medal in her hands, running her fingers over the uneven surface. As she looked back towards the wreck, she could have sworn she saw another ship, perfectly afloat. A ship with tattered black sails, and a crew that seemed a bit more... skinny than a normal pony should be.

Fluttershy shook off the thought. After all, there were no such thing as ghosts.


End file.
